From my Hood to your Block
by School of Hard Knocks
Summary: What happens when a LA gang member meets the Love Hina crew.
1. Put You on the Game

Author's note: Ok first of all this ain't a self insert. But I will be writing in first person. Its an original character thing ok not a self insert. Anyway I also did this cause I've read and probably reviewed most of the stories on this category. Most of the stories I've read are mostly the same as far as I read. I'm not saying they suck. There actually really good. Like Love Hina's New Comer written by Hanku Royiaki was a great one I've read so far. Anyway I just want to try something different for Love Hina, yea know. I'm gonna do this Los Angeles style. So if you hate the story and if I get like most flames on this site then I'll drop the story and rearrange it and put it on as an original story. Ok anyway that's about all I have to say. Read and probably enjoy.

* * *

"My Hood to your Block"- Put you on the Game

I ran down the streets with my 9.mm clutched in my hand. I jumped the fence running for my fucking life. I heard the sirens ringing in my brain. I held my pants up as they started falling. I ran into an alleyway and hid. The sirens neared then quickly passed. After hearing that they were gone I came out and quickened my pace towards Big Pedo's hideout. I climbed over a gate and went to the back door of the little shack. Immediately after closing the door my face met a gat.

"Drop the mutha fucking gun Pedo." I said not even feeling threatened.

He dropped the gun.

"Damn ese I thought you were some Norte."

I walked into the living room and looked through the blinds.

"What happen Stevie?" Pedo asked fixing up his gat.

"Mutha fucking Nortes came and ambushed us." I said still looking out the window.

"The chotas after your ass ese." Pedo chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Chingate Pedo! You shouldn't be talking shit, you didn't even have the balls to do a drive by with us."

"Hey that ain't my thing, I just sell the coke and heroin bitch!" Pedo said annoyed at my outburst.

I sat down on the couch and put my head into my hands.

"Dammit Pedo, Benny, Juan, and Joker are fucking dead!"

Pedo sat on the arm chair and turned on the TV showing the news. A reporter was talking to a police officer on Morena Blvd.

"Officer Francisco, what has happen on this street?" The reporter asked shoving the microphone into his face.

"Another gang shooting mam, nothing new."

"Did you find the gang members involve with this?" The reporter went on.

"Ha, most of those fuckers are dead but we are looking for one by the name Estevan Sanchez." The officer said laughing.

'Dammit big ass Francisco knew me cause of my oldest brother, Romel, who was arrested last year and is now serving 10 to 25.' I thought trying to recover my past.

Pedo was laughing his ass off seeing that Francisco sold me out.

"Shut up puto!" I yelled at Pedo for being an ass.

"My bad carron. I think you should lay low for awhile." He says chilling down.

"Yea for a year ese. Think of something else." I look off at the window again.

"Hmmm how bout you move in another country?" Pedo then starts to grab a glass of tequila.

I sat there thinking about that idea. 'You know that ain't a bad idea. Sides there's that one guy in Japan who I helped out awhile back with his drug business. I'm sure he won't mind if I hang at his place for a little bit.'

"You know what ese, that might be a very fucked up idea but that might work." I get up ready to head off to my casa.

"I don't know whether to be pissed or happy. Aight so where?" Pedo says taking another swag off the tequila.

I stand at the doorway in the back. "Lets just say I will need to learn how to use chopsticks quick."

In Japan at the Hinata

"DAMMIT KEITARO YOU PERVERT!" Naru punches and sends Keitaro somewhere out the atmosphere. She pulls up her skirt which had been pulled down. She walks into Kitsune's room fuming.

"Kitsune I can't believe that pervert managed to get my skirt pulled down." She takes a seat next to Kitsune who was watching something on her TV.

"Shoosh, I'm trying to watch something interesting with a very hot guy in pursuit of being arrested."

"Uh Kitsune you do know this is the international channel right?"

"Really? Damn that's why he's so fine."

"(Sigh) Kitsune."

"What?" Kitsune said smirking.

"Never mind… what does the guy look like anyway? Naru stands up and is about leave.

The reporter then explains what the banger looks like.

"Estevan Sanchez, 22 years old, 6'2, ethnicity: Mexican, Jesus Christ tattoo on left forearm, Virgin Mary on right forearm, numerous tattoos on arms, chest, stomach, neck, and back. Both his ears are pierce along with his tongue. Is part of the Sureno Crowns gang. If anyone has seen this man please turn him in. He is wanted for drug dealing, murder, and burglary."

"Damn he's better looking then I thought! I ain't gonna turn him in without having a little fun with his ass."

Naru sweat drops. "Uh Kitsune you say that about any guy with money or a nice body."

"Not just any guy, a guy with a P.H.D."

"Huh?"

"A pretty huge dick." Kitsune says walking out the room laughing.

"Dammit Kitsune can't you like stuff sides sex, sake, and money." Naru says walking out with Kitsune.

"Hey that's life."

Just then Keitaro crashes through the roof.

"Ahh what I miss?"

"Didn't I punch you somewhere out of Hinata?" Naru says about ready to kick Keitaro's ass again.

"No you punched me up that I went skyward and falling back here."

* * *

Ok end with this chapter. I'm gonna translate some Spanish words here. Ese means man or guy, gat is a gun, puto is fucker, and chingate means fuck yourself. Ok that's bout it. 


	2. A Smoker's Awakening

Author's buentastic note: Ok ok ok. Most of you are probably thinking to yourself 'what the hell is this dickhead's idea coming up with a story like this'. Ay if you don't like it then don't read it. I'll only continue if just one person wants me too. I don't care if I have 500 flames and only 1 good review. I'll keep on going cause that one person wants to read it. Remember this site is a place to express your writing style to anything. We have enough judgment out in public so just fuck it all on the net.

* * *

"From my Hood to your Block"- A Smokers Awakening

The red numbers on the little alarm clock read 5:59 am. A minute before it went off. It was a cold morning and the sun wasn't out but what replaced it was fog. The clock went and I immediately shut it off. I took a cigarette and lit it up. I took a look inhale and let the smoke clear out of my mouth slowly. I got up and threw on some baggy denims and a black hooded sweatshirt. I laced up my fat white Adidas and put a pack of ciggs in my pocket. I grabbed the keys to my busted old Cadillac. I looked up at the rosemary piece on the top of the doorway. "Lord watch over my carnals and take care of my mama for me, amen."

I hopped into my Cadillac and put my hood up due to the freezing temperature. I rode off towards the Los Angeles City airport. I looked off at my homies casas and took a deep breathe. I grew up in this city and it's practically my deathbed. But now I'm leaving for a while which scares the hell out of me since I've never left here. Never left sweet home Cali.

Hinata Apartments- 8:16 pm 

Naru took a step into the hot springs and sank in deeply until the water was up to her ears. She looked up into the night sky and sighed heavily.

"You ok Naru?" Naru turned to see Haruka step into the hot springs.

"Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just stressed out is all from all that studying." Naru said putting on a smile. Haruka wasn't phased by Naru's response. "Look, Keitaro just has some lack of motivation which causes him to slack of on his studies." Haruka said explaining why Keitaro is less focused on his studies. "But give him time, he'll get into Tokyo U this year."

"My, my, what are we all looking so glum and serious for?" Kitsune said taking a step into the springs, along with Motoko, Shinobu, and Suu. "Naru sempai are you alright?" Shinobu asked concerned for Naru. "I'm ok you guys, I'm just stressed." She smiled thanking everyone for there concern. Naru sat back and looked up into the night sky again.

'(sigh) When me and Keitaro do get into Tokyo U…what then? It's not like we'll magically fall in love and get married once we enter Tokyo U.' Naru thought to herself. 'Even when we do get in, our promise will be fulfilled and then there's no reason for me to even talk to him then.' She sighed again and let her eyes close and let herself drift off into her fantasy.

Hinatas- 9:10 pm 

I sat down on a bus bench, exhausted from the long trip. 'Damn Japan really looks similar to uptown LA.' I thought to my self. I pulled out my wallet and got out Tsubasa's number, the guy who would have me stay at his place. I went to a payphone and dialed it up. "Hello?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"Ay homez it's me Estevan Sanchez remember the vato who helped you in your "business" back in 99'." I said not uncovering the "business".

"Stevie that you! Damn, how long has it been?" Tsubasa said surprised by Esta's unexpected call.

"Probably 3 years but hey I need to ask a favor." Estevan said. "Yea sure anything." Tsubasa said. "I need a place to stay at." Esta said putting up his hood up again.

"Alright where are you right now?" Tsubasa said. "Uh some bus bench near the airport here." Estevan said taking a look where he was.

There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?" Esta said hoping he didn't hang up.

"WHICH AIRPORT!" Tsubasa yelled. "Some place called Hinata!" Esta said scratching his ear for the unexpected increase of volume.

"Alright that's all I needed to know. You give lousy directions Estevan." He said.

"Man shut up."

Tsubasa Apartment- 7:00 am

"Oi Estevan, I'm going to work. I'm not gonna be back until 4 in the afternoon." Tsubasa said looking in the living room where Estevan was sleeping. He sweat dropped when he saw Estevan making out with a lamp.

"(Mumbling incoherently) Oh baby you know I want you. I'll never do your sweet ass wrong ma." Estevan said mumbling. Tsubasa took a picture of this rare moment. "Nice blackmail and sweet thing to show to his home boys." Tsubasa thought to himself while grinning evilly.

"Oi Estevan wake up!" Tsubasa said trying not to laugh at the position Estevan was in. Estevan finally woke up and looked at Tsubasa grouchily. "Huh, what is it Tsubasa?" He said pissed off at Tsubasa for waking him up from his dream. "I was about to have sex with Beyonce ese."

"Sorry, I'm just going to work and I won't be home until 4." Tsubasa said walking out the front door.

"That's all, damn you wake me up for that pendejo."

"Oh and watch Masa for me Esta!" Tsubasa said poking his head back in the room.

Estevan shrugged that one off since he was tired. I didn't like that mutt anyway. Estevan noticed that he was holding a lamp in a position that was inappropriate. "Damn, sleep sex can be crap when you wake up." He went into the bathroom to clean up after his "mess".

Tsubasa's Apartment- 12:45 pm

"Damn there's nothing to do in this junk hole." Estevan says laying his head on the table. "Maybe a little sight seeing might be good." He thought to himself while getting up and putting on his black Chuck's. The little black shiba inu dog nudges Estevan's leg. "What do you want Masa?" Estevan turns to look at the shiba and saw he had a leash held in his mouth. "Oh no, I ain't gonna walk your ass around with me."

5 minutes later

"Man I can't believe I'm walking you around. How can a little biting and ripping be son violent from a mutt like you." Estevan glares at Masa who looks innocently at Esta.

"Stupid canine."

Estevan takes a look at himself and sees that he's all trashed up. "Damn I look like I'm a poor Mexican hobo walking around Japan. You drag me out of the house with nothing but a white tank top and loose khakis." Estevan said pulling tightly on the leash. "And to make matters worse there half torn and battered."

Estevan was about to hit the dog when it took off running. He was thrown head first and then later being dragged by the dog.

"Slow the hell down Masa!" Esta said tightening his grip on the leash and running and half falling.

The dog runs into a teashop and jumps on tables. He starts eating someone's food and the lady isn't all that happy. Masa sees her and then jumps on her and licks her face.

"Dammit Masa, you fat son of a…" Estevan trailed off seeing the mess that Masa had made. "Uh, I think I know where I'll be sleeping tonight." Esta said referring to "a place to sleep" as the police station. Estevan notices that Masa had jumped on a lady who looks around her mid 20s.

"Uh sorry miss, I guess my dog was a lot hungrier for just kibbles." Esta said grabbing the dog and slowly walking out nervously.

"Where do you think your going?" The woman says slightly annoyed by Estevan's excuse.

"Um some place outside." Esta said ready to run. He turned around to run out the door but was grabbed quickly by the woman.

"Oh no you don't, I think I got something better for you to do. The lady says letting go of his shoulder. "Since you already ruined my shop."

"Big deal, he made a little mess and broke one or two objects, so what." Estevan said throwing his hands up trying to defend his stand like a candidate for the president's thrown.

"Do you know how much problems I'm going to get with this little mess." Estevan was about to say something but the she beat him to it. "Let alone the customer's complaints."

Estevan opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. "Dang she goods." He thought looking at her. "I can't win this one for sure."

Estevan shook his head saying no.

"That's what I thought."

Estevan was going to say something but was knocked out quickly.

Hinata Apartments- 2:10 pm

"Ah damn what hit me?" Estevan said rubbing his head. Slowly his vision started becoming clear and noticed there were seven girls and one guy staring at him. "What? Never seen a Mexican before?"

His face met another fist and he feel back. "Damn what's your problema." Estevan looks at the lady who socked him and notices it was the same girl from the teashop.

"Stop talking back." The aggravated woman says. "What is with this man, can't he shut his mouth for at least five seconds." She thought to herself as the man rubbed his cheek where he was punched.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, one question though. Estevan looks curiously at the woman who knocked one into his jaw. "What's your name since you got me twice already.

Haruka looked at Estevan without a doubt and crossed her arms. "Its Haruka Urashima."

"Haruka huh, ok." Estevan sat there thinking to himself. A long silence fell between the tenants and the strange foreigner.

"Well." A 17-year-old brunette answered looking at Estevan with loose patiences. "What the hell is another perverted loser doing here." Naru thought growing impatience by this man.

"Well what?" Esta said grinning knowing that this girl was about to become a loose cannon. "Damn, these japon chicas are muy caliente." He thought to himself while studying each one of the girl's figures.

"What the hell is your name and why are you here!" The brunette answers agitated by this man's stupidity and also by the way he was eyeing them.

"Why should you know, it's not like your gonna get to know me afterwards." He said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"Oh contrary, Haruka says you owe her something for wrecking her shop." A women with bleached silver hair.

"Oh yea that thing, ok if you must know I'm Estevan Sanchez a 22 year old man who just wanted to walk around peacefully today." He pouted and sat down as if he was like a 5 year old who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas. "Dammit look what this mutt got me into, now a bunch of chicas want to break my neck." Estevan thought. "Hold up a minute where is Masa?

"Hmmm this guy looks really tough judging by his tattoos and his look." Keitaro thought studying the guy's features.

"Damn, look at this sexy mutha fucka." Kitsune thought a little too loud for her convenience. "Looking at his body, I bet he is into working out."

Estevan looked at Kitsune and grins. "Por que ma, you like what your seeing cause you can have a little bit more later on." Estevan turns around and sees a sword come down on him, actually more like a gust of wind.

"YOU PERVERT!" A girl with long black hair yells and sending Estevan into the next room.

Kitsune turns to Motoko upset of what she did to Estevan. "Hey Motoko he was just being friendly and introduce himself to me." Kitsune said pissed off at Motoko for ruining her chance to get Esta.

"Hey I was just protecting you from that perverted idiot." Motoko walked away from the group. "I'll be on the roof."

"Is he still alive?" Su says poking the unconscious man in the eye.

"One way to find out." Naru prepares to kick Estevan where his precious jewels were. Estevan opens his eyes and sees Naru looking like she was going to jump someone.

"Oy, what are you- He was cut off quickly and abruptly by his bolas being crushed by Naru's foot. He grabbed his crotch and doubled over, then passed out from the pain.

"Naru why did you do that!" Shinobu walks over to the "dead" man lying on the floor.

"I just wanted to find out if he was still living." Naru said grinning to herself and walking away.

"Obviously Naru just wanted to kill this guy and she did a close enough job of it." Keitaro said feeling lucky that he wasn't the one who got his balls permantly damaged.

"Hehehe I think now we know he's gonna be out for a really long time." Suu said fascinated by Estevan's state. "I'm gonna do some observations on how just knocking a guy between his legs can get him to react differently." Suu said excited by this whole new thing she could do to torture Keitaro. Suu grabbed a bat and some of her gadgets to prepare for her new experiment.

"You don't think she'll hurt innocent men for her experiment right?" Shinobu said watching Suu leave.

"Hey she's doing an experiment about damaging men's privates so I think she'll be sending men to the hospital soon." Keitaro looked down at Estevan. "Hey Shinobu, I think you should try and restrain Suu from her leisurely experimenting."

"Ok." Shinobu ran out after Suu.

Keitaro tried to pick up Esta but couldn't. After about the sixth time he gave up. "Damn I need to work out more." Keitaro said wiping his head. He grabbed both Esta's legs and dragged his body over to the living room couch. He lifted him enough to put him on the couch. Keitaro looked at Estevan's state again. "The least I could do for him is have a nice spot to sleep tonight cause tomorrow he'll be feeling this one in the morning."

Hinata Sou- 9:30 am

Estevan was sitting on the porch in front of the Hinata Apts. He was sitting in his boxers and an ice pack placed between his legs. Masa was asleep next to Estevan.

"You know he looks less of a bitch when he's sleeping." Estevan thought as he patted the dog's head.

"Excuse me." Estevan turned around and saw Shinobu. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Shinobu said turning around blushing due to seeing Esta in his boxers.

"Hey it's all buena." Estevan said putting on his baggy Dickies. "You can turn around, it's nothing really seeing me in my boxers." Estevan said smiling. "You were going to tell me something."

"Oh yes, breakfast is ready." Shinobu said still pink in the cheeks.

"Gracias."

Esta walked into the dining room and saw that everyone was already eating. "I guess noone says grace around here." Estevan sat next to Naru and picked up his chopsticks and tried to pick up a croquette. Naru noticed, after a few of Estevan's "crumbs" fell into her plate, that Estevan was now massacring his lunch and stabbing it with the chopsticks. Estevan gave up and came up with a better idea.

"Mr. Sanchez, do you need a- Shinobu was cut off with Estevan digging into his lunch with both his hands and face.

"Hey, that's a more quicker way to eat food!" Suu started doing the same as Estevan.

Estevan finished what was left of his lunch. "Man I'm repleto." Esta said rubbing his stomach and looking up from his plate. He saw how much mess he made. "Uh my bad." He said rubbing his head nervously.

Shinobu was still holding the spoon and now was covered with sushi and miso. "Would you want that spoon now?"

Estevan looked back down at his plate and back at Shinobu. "Uh I don't think I need it anymore." Esta said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Naru and Motoko glared at Estevan. "Uh I think I'll go now." Estevan jumped out of his seat and started running like hell.

"Hey get your ass back here or we'll beat it when we get you!" Naru yelled chasing after Estevan along with Motoko.

"Won't you beat my ass either way!" Estevan yelled running like he was caught having sex with your daughter.

Kitsune looked at Keitaro smirking. "I bet you that he'll be sent to the hospital in ten seconds."

Ten seconds later there was a thud and a door slamming upstairs. The group downstairs listened closely to what was happening upstairs. They heard Estevan pleading then there was some banging, stomping, and a big thud then it went quiet.

"Pay up Keitaro." Kitsune said but saw Estevan walk down the stairs shirtless and a couple of cuts and scratches.

"Hola, que paso?" Estevan sat down on the couch.

Kitsune looked at Esta then back up the stairs. "Um…where are Naru and Motoko?" Kitsune said confused on how Estevan can at least walk away with scratches and be standing.

"There upstairs tied up." Estevan said tired but proud.

"How the hell did you do that!" The whole group said shocked that Estevan managed to tie the two most loose tempered and most violent women in the world.

"Hey I've been street fighting and boxing since I was five." Estevan put his hands on the back of his head. "I've handled Hard Rock, Dr. Bomba, and El Profe."

Keitaro recovered from his state of shock. "So what did they call you?"

Estevan looked at Keitaro with a big smile. "They called me Speedy Bola-Zales cause I knocked out both their balls before they even stepped into the ring."

Estevan got up and stretched his arms out. "Hey maybe I can come back tomorrow to repay you back for the shop disaster." He looked back up the stairs. "And cause I think it would be good since those ball cracking vixens will be after me once there untied." Everyone agreed and said their good byes to Esta.

"Hmmm do you think we should let Naru and Motoko go?" Keitaro said wondering if he should.

"You can do that if you want to be six feet deep in the ground." Haruka said leaving Keitaro for his faith.

8:00 pm

The Hinata girls sat down in the hot springs chatting.

"Haruka I think we should have that bastard, Estevan, help Suu test her inventions." Naru said wanting Estevan's punishment to be brutal.

"Or better yet I can "train" him to become a better and respectful man." Motoko stated coming up with more ways to torture Esta.

Haruka lit her cigarette. "We'll I was gonna offer him a job as co-manager to help me and Keitaro around here." Haruka eyed Naru and Motoko who were shocked by this. "And he seemed to handle both of you very well."

Naru snapped out of her rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM TO WORK HERE! I think we have enough perverts here." Naru said referring Keitaro as the perverts.

"Yea I think I've had enough of that irresponsible bastard." Motoko, enraged by Haruka's idea, got up and walked out of the hot springs. "I can't believe Haruka." Motoko thought. "She expects me to accept that…that foreign perv!"

Kitsune was glad by Haruka's solution. "Finally we got a guy worth chasing after." Kitsune thought to herself. "Good idea Haruka, we do need another guy to help around the inn." Kitsune said turning her attention towards Haruka.

Haruka already knew why Kitsune wanted Estevan to work at the inn. She'd just have to sound proof the walls to Kitsune's room.

* * *

Aight chapter 2 finish. Nothing sexual or violent. Prolly in the next couple chapters there'll be something interesting. I still have to come up with it all or I'll just wing it. 


End file.
